Into the Future
by Skittles24-7
Summary: Can a change of time really change anything? Or is everything becoming a repeat of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I hope you like this minna. And yes, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story since I can't even update my other two, but here is a message; I shall be updating those in the next three or four days along with the Sequel to _**For the Love of My Milkshakes**_, since so many people wanted one.

So I hope you like this and don't worry, I have the next five or six chapters already type out, so I just need to spell check and all that. So, yeah. And also, please be gentle on my first D-Gray Man story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not; do not own D-Gray Man. Our lovely owner of said manga/anime would update more than five or six times a year. But well I don't, so no more updates. *pouts*

**Pairing:** Hint of LavixAllenxKanda. Though just hinting since is more friendship, or very strong friendship between the two.

**Warning:** I say watch out for my spelling and punctuations mistakes. Though there are some punctuation mistakes that are suppose to be like that and so repeatedly, I ignore what my computer says and go with it. OCC and other stuff that I can't figure out yet. XD

**Title: Into the Future**

**Summary: **Can a change of time really change anything? Or is everything becoming a repeat of the past.

**Chapter 1: A Change of Lifetime**

**19th Century, England,**

As blood spilt, lives lost, souls were lost and souls were freed. The final battle continued into the dawn as neither side refused to yield against each other.

Clash after clash, scream after scream, they all fought with their might because as the sun of a new day would soon rise, a new day begins but with a new reign of power. Because within this hour, a side shall lose and the winner shall dominate the world with either more lost of lives and spilling of innocent blood as the world collapses in a mess of destruction. Or peace shall be shown as the darkness of a war that has been going on for more than a millennia shall be erase, as only those that are witnessing this event start to unfold before there eyes. Because no books or catalogue of information shall ever capture the true emotion that has been caused all these years of constant fighting.

"FREEDOM!" spirits cheered as the field that was the final stage of this memorable battle laid with the sacrificed bodies of Exorcist and the metal bodies that were once prison to those very spirits that floated beautifully towards the sky in a sparkle of colour that shined in the first glimpse of sun, coming from over from the eastern mountains.

And as more rays of light came pouring over the world, people collapse in both exhaustion and relief, because it was finally over.

No more fighting, no more sacrificing of innocent lives, no more tears, no more blood shed, because it was finally over.

Though there were tears of joy and mournful tears as they celebrated a victory worthwhile but at the same time bless those that have given their lives for the future of the human kind.

And miles to the west, on the Cliffside close to the seaside, laid in eternal slumber, where no pain or anything could touch him was the silver haired angel of the Black Order, who was now free of everything.

He had finally completed his mission and now he just laid there with a small smile on his face.

Though there were two people, who were just as close to death door as the other but refuse to stop moving, because they were almost close to where they wanted to be.

Dropping for the final time, they laid on each side of the angel, who looked enthralled as the sun's rays softly touched his pale features, the seas breeze gently brushing at his bangs.

"Moyashi, Baka Usagi" the figure on the left whispered as he moved closer to the one in the middle, wrapping his arms around their waist his eyes finally closing as he too let his body go into eternal slumber.

"Allen-chan, Yuu-chan" the figure on the right spoke a smile gracing his lips as he too moved closer to the pair trying to wrap his arms around the both of them. And for the final time in this lifetime, he closed his eyes because the world didn't need him any more and that was okay since he was going to be with those that mean the most to him.

**(Timeskip)**

**21st Century, Eastern Coast of Japan**

'They don't know what the hell they got themselves into' a young boy no older than thirteen, fourteen criticized, as he hid his cunning smirk behind the cards in front of his face, only letting his calm filled eyes to be seen.

The boy had average to normal looking features; dark brown eyes matching his short brown hair. He was dressed in only simple t-shirt and shorts, but don't judge this boy by his looks, because that would be your last thoughts before you lose everything you own.

"All in gentleman," the boy announced as he pushed all his cash into the centre pile. Leaning back in a relax manner as he observed his opponents. Calm on the outside, laughing on the inside as most of them had mortify looks on their faces, as they look in between each other before looking at their own hands.

"I call," the guy sitting on his left announced as he threw his cards down, collecting up what little money he had left.

One after the other they all threw there cards down, depressed at what little money they had left and the fact that they lost most of all of what they had to someone younger than them.

Though there was someone left, not a local since the boy knew everyone in the town, ((even the dealer, but we won't say anything about that)).

"All in?" the stranger announced as he pushed all his cash into the middle.

The boy didn't know what to think about the man.

He was wearing a hat, its rim around it blocking his features making it difficult to see what the man was thinking about. Though he had the brightest red hair, coming from under it that he's ever seen.

Red hair he sure he seen before but he just pushed that aside because now wasn't the time to reminiscent on why his hair looks familiar. No, he just basically chuck in twos and one dollar notes and if they found out, it wasn't going to turn out well.

A look of desperation and nervousness cross his eyes and the stranger in front of him finally looked up, the rim of his hat uncovering a handsome face. Sharp cheekbones, pointed nose, a goatee and the most cunning looking light eyes and smirk, which took a lot for the boy not to shiver in remembrance to something his body, knew, but his mind didn't.

A smoke was hanging from the red head's lips that let puffs of white smoke to fill the air, as that smirk grew wide, slowly making the anticipation in the room to grow high as he never once let his eyes from the boy, who tried his hardest not to fidget uncomfortably under the staring.

"Four of a kind," the man announced as he put his cards down showing four two's. His smirk turned into a winner's one as he folded his arms.

The boy hung his head, standing up, "I guess today wasn't my lucky day. I call," gasp of surprise went around the room; it was totally unbelievable that the champion player of poker actually lost. Though he ignore that as he finally brought up his head, a sad but still happy smile on his lips as he held a hand out to the other male. "That was a great game. I don't think I felt so close to having such an exciting game in my life, thank you."

The man across too stood up and took the boy hand in a tight grip as they shook hands, "Touché kid. We should do this again."

"I agree. Give me another chance to gain my money back," they finally let each other hands go as the boy pick up his jacket and backpack and left through the back door.

The red headed male gained congratulations from the other players as they left, leaving him alone in the room.

When he noticed no one was left in the room, the man pushed some of the cash to the side and when he found out what he suspect for, a smirk grew on his lips.

Though before he left he noticed something else, the boy's cards.

Walking around the table and putting the money into his pouch tied to his waist, he headed towards the cards and pick them up. His smirk only growing wider. "You truly are the same, Allen Walker," the male only started chuckling as he left through the back doors, himself.

Down the road, a smiling Allen Walker ran through the crowds, his brown hair breezing against his face. Not knowing that he was already too late to change the fate he had just gambled away.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh, look an update. Because that's how nice I am and I don't want this story to turn into my other ones, since that's sad on you and me. Not really, but that's beside the point really. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not; do not own -Man ((Look, I learnt how to type it the right way)). If I did, many many things that go along the lines of ukeAllen and SemeKanda and Lavi would happen. XP

**Pairing:** Hint of LavixAllenxKanda. Though just hinting since is more friendship, or very strong friendship between the three.

**Warning:** I say watch out for my spelling and punctuations mistakes. Though there are some punctuation mistakes that are suppose to be like that and so repeatedly, I ignore what my computer says and go with it. OCC and other stuff that I can't figure out yet. XD

**Review**:

**Evermore Moon-A Selfish**** Writer:** Thank you for your kind review and yes it is...or is it. Lol. XD

**dreamcatcher-fluffysama:** Thank you that was what I was trying to go for. So I am greatful you like it *hugs*

**Title: Into the Future**

**Summary: **Can a change of time really change anything? Or is everything becoming a repeat of the past.

**Chapter 2: A Change of Scenery**

Hit after hit. Step forward, step back as two opponents face off in another battle of fencing as they used there bamboo stick to try to make the other yield.

The one covered in black was fierce in his attacks as he moved his weapon like it was an extension of his own arm. Owning it, using the sword full power.

With one final cry out, the one in black jumped high into the air before finally falling and using that extra force, to bring his opponent down to the ground.

"Out!" the referee announced as he brought his arm down, the one in black stepped back straightening his posture as he allowed the one in white enough room to stand up.

The one in white stood up, putting his sword under his arms as he took off his gloves, before removing his headgear. Revealing dark orangey-red spiky hair though there were two strips, one on each side of his head, which reached just below his face. And matching coloured eyes.

"That was a great match, Yuu. Though I almost thought you were trying to kill me or something," the boy joked as he smiled at his friend. (A/N: How ironic is that really. Lol)

"Hn," the one dub as Yuu answered as he removed his own gloves and head gear unleashing long dark locks that was tied up in a ponytail that reached down to his hips. His bangs were similar situation to the other boy but they reached down to below his shoulder, his short ones brushed over dark as night eyes with hints of midnight blue.

The referee came over at that moment. "Yuu Kanda has won the match today and shall be going into the semi finals next week," cheers erupted as fangirls started screaming.

"I love you, Kanda-sempai"

"I knew Kanda-sempai would win"

Of course, Kanda ignore all those screams of devotion and love and started walking away, heading towards the changing room with the other boy following behind him.

As they walked down the corridor heading towards the boy changing room in there school gym where the national fencing match was being hosted for this year, a strange man with shaggy light coloured hair, though it was styled differently having a large amount somehow holding itself up, while in the back was tied up with a red tie. And finally a pair of red framed glasses over his light coloured eyes and a matching light moustache and a line of a hair around the edge of his face. (A/N: I suck at describing him. Lol. *teary eyes*)

Standing across from the man was someone that was taller and bulkier than all of them, but still look younger than the old man across from him, maybe someone around the same age as them, maybe? Most of his head was bald except for the patch of hair on top of his head that ran off into a high ponytail wrapped up in some white ribbon. He was also wearing a pair of special red designed headphones over his ears, which had white church crosses on the back. Though what was strange was his eyes, which were a pale white colour.

The two put Kanda on high alert since it's a bit suspect when you have two males, though none of them being intimidating or anything, hanging around the boys changing room. But something about them didn't sit well with him, especially the old man, this strange feeling that he might have huge dislike towards him. The other seem fine, even if he look like the strongest out of the two. But that could be all wrong and they can be the complete opposite. So he won't find out until he's walked past them.

"You are Yuu Kanda and Alma Karma, am I correct?" the old man stepped in their path, as Kanda and Alma got closer to the pair.

"Who's asking?" Kanda narrowed his eyes at that point of moment. How do they know his name, when he doesn't know who the hell they are?

"I am Froi Tiedoll and this is my student, Noise Marie," Tiedoll answered as he gave Kanda and Alma a small smile.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Marie greeted as well, giving the two friends a smile.

"And how do you know our names?" Kanda demanded, not caring if he was being rude, but he didn't like the fact that they knew him and he knew nothing.

"I am a teacher from the Black Order High School in London and we would like you two to join our school," Tiedoll announced.

"Not interested," was Kanda automatic answer, as he pushed past the old man and started going into the boys' changing rooms.

"Wait Kanda! Think about this for a minute," Alma shouted, trying to re-convince his friend as he walked after him. The other two following behind him.

"Why?" Kanda dryly ask as he looked at Alma, half way through taking his protection gear off.

"Because haven't you heard of this school? It's like one of the best schools in Europe," Alma exasperatedly explained.

"And that matters why?" Kanda countered a brow rose that he didn't much care for style or whose the best as long as he gets to fight and mediate. That's all he needs. And also, soba noodles, but we shouldn't mention that, since that ruins an almighty image.

Alma had paused at that. He too wasn't in to the best of everything but he didn't like the fact that Kanda could be giving up something that he might regret later on. Though he highly doubts that since Kanda never regrets anything. Once it's done, that's it. Or that's how he sees things as.

"At Black Order Academy, we offer subjects such as combat training and sword training for every level of expertise. And if I'm correct, you like a challenge right?" Tiedoll questioned as he looked straight into the dark depths of Kanda eyes, not once yielding under them. Now when it came to Kanda, if someone could do such a feat, they gained very good brownie points in his opinion, of those worth his interest.

"Yes," Kanda simply answered, his blank face never once changing or even twitching.

"Than if you become my student, you can gain an automatic scholarship for the next four years without question. And I will make you into the swords expertise that you could ever dream of. And not with fake swords at that," Tiedoll offered onto the table. And now it was on Kanda to choose whether or not it would be worth it or not.

Maybe.

"Fine. But if you don't keep my interest, than I want an automatic transfer back here without questions ask," Kanda bargained back as he kept eye contact with the old man. Though if he were looking side ways towards Marie, he would have seen the knowing smirk forming on his lips.

"Deal," Tiedoll automatically agreed, as he held his hand out towards Kanda.

Who stared at it for a second, before taking a hold of it...

...Not knowing he was dealing his fate to change.

**TBC**

How was it Minna-san? Good, bad, suck, worse? ((Haha, why does my imagination think your thoughts would be negative? Ha ha *awkward as laugh*.

Tell me though, or don't tell me. It just really up to you Minna. XD

However,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh, look another update. Yay! Though please don't start getting excited for the number of updates I've been giving out so quickly, because soon I'm going to run out of already type out chapters and we're going to be in trouble. Or at least I am, since I can't seem to figure shit out quick enough. But let's just celebrate the now and worry about the later, later. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not; do not own -Man. I wish I did, because than that would be epic, but I don't, so boo hoo T.T

**Pairing:** Hint of LavixAllenxKanda. Though just hinting since is more friendship, or very strong friendship between the three.

**Warning:** I say watch out for my spelling and punctuations mistakes. Though there are some punctuation mistakes that are suppose to be like that and so repeatedly, I ignore what my computer says and go with it. OCC and other stuff that I can't figure out yet. XD

**Reviews For Chapter One and Two:**

**LightMyBulb** ((Neat name =D)): There is a reason for this, you just have to wait a bit to find out why. ^.^

**Evermoore Moon A-Selfish Writer:** Thats cool. I hope you like these two new appearances. XD

**Title: Into the Future**

**Summary: **Can a change of time really change anything? Or is everything becoming a repeat of the past.

**Chapter 3: A Connection of Stories**

Cars zoomed past, as people walked in fast pace as peak hour was on a roll. And a boy with short spiky red hair, that could be notice from a far distance and bright emerald eyes, though his right eyes was partially hidden behind his hair, lazily sat in the diner, reading the morning newspaper.

Nothing new, just the same news of war, power, money and deaths.

He didn't understand how things could stay the same. Didn't humans learn from their mistakes, or did they just continue on the same course, because they didn't know anything else other than destruction without a care or second thinking?

It was disappointing and sad really, but he didn't really hold any sympathy since why should he when none wanted change, they preach on and on about it without taking actions.

Just like the saying goes;

_Words are easier than actions._

And the world was prime example of this concept.

A sigh slip past his lips, disappointed and strained, as he flipped the page, having all the time in the world,

"Good morning Lavi, would you like another top up on your tea?" a beautiful waitress in her early twenty questioned, as she stood there holding a pot of tea in her hand. Lavi was the only customer that actually went to the diner too actually drink tea instead of coffee.

Coffee tasted too strange to him; first, it was strong than it was bitter. At least when it came to tea, it held the same consistency of taste, only slightly changing depending on different factors, though that was the same as coffee but he still preferred tea to the black stuff.

"Yes please," he answered with a smile, watching the woman pour the tea into his cup. This would be his fourth cup in the past few hours he had been sitting in this spot.

With a thank you, Lavi went back to his paper taking a sip of the warm tea as the woman walked away.

"What a waste of talent?" the sudden voice nearly made Lavi spill his tea, but with enough control of his reactions, he didn't. Though he put it down just in case an accident like that might happen.

Looking up, he was shock to see an old man whose height he was sitting at, barely let him see over the table. The old man had quite a lot of wrinkles on his face an eyes that held a lot of wisdom, experience and horror, with dark circles around them and dark bags hanging underneath them. He sort of reminded Lavi of a panda, though what was strange was that the man had a small ponytail on top of his head that stood up straight, while the rest were bald. And very pointed ears.

"Who are you?" now most people would be causing a giant ruckus at the man's suddenly, unnoticed appearance but Lavi wasn't most. And for some reason, this man was different, or that's what the nagging in the back of his mind was telling him.

"People call me Bookman. But you have no need for my first name, so you can call me that as well," the man now named Bookman answered, as he stared at Lavi in a cool and calm composure.

"Bookman..."Lavi mumbled under his breath, his mind reeling over the fact that he was sure he's heard of that name before.

"You're probably read some of my work," Bookman offered, as he watched Lavi work through his confusion or slight loss of memory. But after the answer he gave him, realization started replacing the boy's confusion.

"Yes. My favourite one was, _Silver Sliver of Hope._ The one about Exorcist and Akumas," Lavi stated, a shine of excitement entered his emerald eyes that gleamed a brighter colour, if possible.

Bookman was a man who kept his emotions in order, but just for a few seconds, excitement flash through his own eyes before they became empty again, not once being notice by the other.

Or so most would have thought.

But that is wrong, because ever since Lavi was small, he been able to notice things easy such as emotions and such. He could even tell how someone feeling and they've been emotionless for most of their lives. And so with his keen eyes, Lavi pick up on the quick emotion that was in the man's eyes before it disappeared and it made him think, that this man knew more than what he was letting on.

So he continued to play oblivious person people recognize him as...for now at least.

"It was probably one of the few books that was able to keep my attention for more than a few pages in. The way it's wrote and compose brings out true emotions and almost makes you feel as if you're actually apart of it," Lavi explained, as he looked down at his cup of tea on the table, still.

He didn't know what it was, but the day he found that book, it felt like it was calling out to him, as if it was his story to have, to keep close.

And as he was too lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the smirk that pulled at Bookman's lips. His eyes spinning with the same excitement from before.

'_Maybe,'_ the old man thought as he kept his attention on the red head. Lavi had continued to keep his attention on his cup of tea that was slowly cooling down.

"Can I ask you a question, Mister Bookman?" Lavi politely ask, as he finally look at the man he just met. But something about him, made him feel at ease to tell him his thoughts.

"Please go ahead," Bookman gestured.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Lavi quietly requested. Reincarnation wasn't something most people believed in. Since there was never any proof of such a thing happening. It was only down to people's belief that something like that could be true.

It took some moments for Bookman to respond, that maybe Lavi ease of talking to him could have been wrong. Though when he finally did, it put him at ease. "Yes I do. Because though something like that might not have explanation or even truth behind it, doesn't mean it aren't real."

And that put Lavi on pause, because for some coincidental matter, his thoughts were the same. Though not word for word but still had the same meaning behind it.

Reincarnation was something that had no proof and data behind to explain what it really was, but that doesn't mean it can never happen. And maybe it might not, it just depends if you have the belief to actually know it is.

"Now, young man, may I ask you a question?" Bookman politely ask him, as he waited patiently for Lavi response.

"Sure," Lavi cheered, as his lips spread into a wide smile, turning his eyes into crescent shape moons.

"Do you like this life that you are currently living?" now that was a bit serious. And the smile that Lavi once had disappeared like it was never there, as he narrowed his eyes at the old man. Who kept his demeanour the same calm and composed, not showing an ounce of suspicion or emotion.

'_Did he really like the life he was living?' _Lavi questioned himself, his head hung low going through his thoughts.

And the truthful answer to that, because he saw no reason to lie, was: No.

He actually hated the life he had, having no purpose or reason for his life and it felt like he was just wasting his breath most times. That he might be better off not here.

Lavi wasn't the suicidal type, far from it really. But it just basically...suck, for lack of better words, that described his life and he wanted something better, something that when he actually died he had something to be proud, that people might still acknowledge him 10 years down the road.

"No, I don't Mister Bookman," Lavi finally answered, as he turned his eyes up to the man in front of him.

"It's Bookman. So if I gave you an opportunity to change, would you take it?" Bookman further questioned.

"Yes," Lavi automatic answer. Not needing time to figure things through.

"Than good, because from today on, you are my apprentice who I shall share my knowledge with," Bookman completed. As time stood still for the two men.

No other noises of car racing by and semi-chatter could break the wall between them and the world.

And than it finally went back to normal.

"Thank you Bookman, I shall not let you down," Lavi promised, a smile almost splitting his face in half.

Instead of responding, Bookman got off the chair and started for the door, with Lavi eyes following after him.

Bookman did though stop at the door, his hand on the handle that he could barely reach with his true height showing.

"Why are you just sitting there Lavi? Your training starts now," Bookman enquired, before opening the door and walking out. Leaving the jingle of the bell above the door in his wake.

Lavi sat there looking at the spot Bookman use to be, with one question forming in his head,

'_How did he know his name?'_

Though he pushed that aside, as Bookman words sunk in. As quick as possible, he scrambled up off his seat, chucking some money on the table to pay for his tea and ran out of the café, never to appear in it ever again.

Because today, he just changed his life in more ways than one.

**TBC**

How was it Minna-san? Good, bad, suck, worse, excellent, ha yea. *rolls eyes*

Review, don't review, do whatever floats your boat because it's a free will world. I don't know. *shrugs*

But until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry I have taken so long, Minna. But like I said in my last chapter (3), I only have so many chapters written up and I'll be out and than things won't be good. So, yeah. XD

Oh and also, this is more like a filler chapter, per say. Just to give me some lovely time to get a real chapter or a chapter opposite to a filler finish so we can get this story rolling along. *slightly confuse about this*

**Disclaimer:** I do not; do not own -Man. I wish I did, but at the same time I don't, since that would be too much work keeping up with high demands and such, so I think I'm and everyone else is lucky that I don't. Lol.

**Pairing:** Hint of LavixAllenxKanda. Though just hinting since is more friendship, or very strong friendship between the three.

**Warning:** I say watch out for my spelling and punctuations mistakes. Though there are some punctuation mistakes that are suppose to be like that and so repeatedly, I ignore what my computer says and go with it. OCC and other stuff that I can't figure out yet. XD

**Reviews:**

**Title: Into the Future**

**Summary: **Can a change of time really change anything? Or is everything becoming a repeat of the past.

**Chapter 4: Remembering a Time from Before**

Froi Tiedoll was a man of art. If it were beautiful or even unique to his eyes, he would just literally plonk himself onto the ground or where ever there was a place to sit, and sketch out as much detail he could get onto paper. It didn't matter if it took him hours, he would be just there drawing it to his heart content so he knew he would be able have a record of something that maybe nobody else might ever notice.

And that's what the man was doing at the moment, sketching out a tree that stood among many others in the park, but to him this one was different.

Glancing, measuring and looking he tried to catch every detail of this tree that seemed the same to everyone else, though to him it was different. He didn't know what it was, it was just different to him and different is equivalent to unique and Froi Tiedoll likes the unique.

Take his students for example; Yuu Kanda and Noise Marie. Two very different personality and looks, that either can't fit in society or doesn't even want to fit. And he likes that, because it gave him the opportunity for him to find out what others might not know.

"Still drawing I see Tiedoll," a sudden voice interrupted his artistic flow. Looking to the side, he saw a similar long red headed man, and a pair of thin framed lenses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He was probably standing at 6'4 with a muscular body that was covered by his white long-sleeved collared shirt and black pants. His black jacket was being held over his shoulder, by his left hand.

"Yes, I was. Until you came and broke my artistic vision, Cross," a cheeky smile pulled at his lips as he looked up at his long-time friend.

"Che, whatever," Cross responded, as he took a seat next to Tiedoll. Pulling out a packet of smokes, getting one out and placing it on his lips before lighting it up, replacing the packet and lighter back into his pocket. Taking a long drag of the cancer stick that people are so against, letting out a puff of grey smoke to be unleashed from his mouth and into the already poisoned air.

"You know your going to give yourself cancer and die," Tiedoll stated matter of factly. Not looking up from his drawing that he was doing moments before the interruption.

"Yeah and hopefully I stay dead," Cross answered with a shrug of his shoulders, not really caring.

"Hmm," Tiedoll sounded, not knowing if that was good thing or bad. Maybe to the world's population of woman, it might be a good thing.

They sat in further silence, with Tiedoll sketching his unique tree and Cross smoking as he lay back in the bench chair, his jacket hanging over its back, while his arms lay over the top.

The trees swished with the breeze that went through, leaves rustling together. And the sense of something heading there way hung heavily in the air. Though only those not oblivious to its presence, noticed.

"How being old, turns one to be boring," a sudden voice interrupted the silence that was between the companions sitting on the bench. And yeah, maybe he was right. The way they were sitting and acting made them seem like a couple of grandpas wasting away.

Though Cross wasn't going to admit that. "But haven't you heard, the older you are the wiser you become," he said in his matter-of-factly way, a smirk presence, as he pulled the smoke from between his lips and let out the toxic puff of cloud.

"If only that hypothesis was true when it came to you, Marian Cross," the new comer said in a disappointed sigh. A slim man with long sand blonde hair, which was plaited so that it reached past his shoulders, with short bangs over his forehead. On his forehead though, he had two black dots, one above the other and finally dark eyes. Wearing a white collard shirt with a grey vest and matching pants. Having a sense of maturity and composure, someone his age shouldn't have.

"How has the search been Link?" Tiedoll questioned, cutting in whatever remark Cross was going to say.

"Nothing yet. But I'm sure I know where to look. Though, I think we're going to have bigger problems," Link answered, looking at the same tree that Tiedoll was currently drawing. Or was as both he and Cross looked up at the young 20-year-old.

"Both of them are back," Link announced. Knowing he didn't need to explain who he was talking about because the two would already know.

Tiedoll sigh, while Cross took a long, deep drag of his smoke, after getting rid of the ash that had built up, holding it in until he unleashed it with a sigh. His head dropping down as he looked down to think.

"Have you made contact with 'him', Link?" Tiedoll wondered, needing a distraction since for once his art wasn't doing that for him at the moment.

Link stood there, staring at the tree that felt different to the rest. Before finally addressing Tiedoll, "No not yet. But I am enrolling as a teacher at the Academy."

"Oh, that's good. You might be teaching all of them" Tiedoll guessed, going back to his sketching.

"Yeah. But that could be a might, since our ex-General here hasn't even enrolled him into the school yet," Link informed, pointedly staring at Cross, who was just listening to the chatter.

"What? You haven't enrolled Allen in yet?" Tiedoll ask, confused. Something was holding his ex-co-worker back.

"I was just waiting for the beginning of the new year before I place him in," Cross explained, not looking at the two on each of his sides but looking at the tree the two found so interesting.

"What is up with that tree?" he suddenly ask, looking at them for the answer.

"I don't know. I just found it quite unique. What about you, Link?" Tiedoll said as he looked up at the blonde.

"I too don't know what is wrong with that tree. It must be something, for all of us to keep looking at it," Link answered with a confused tone.

Though Cross didn't hear them, he was too concentrated on the tree that seemed so familiar.

"_Idiot apprentice, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm planting this tree master. So I know I've come here before"_

"_Che, whatever"_

A sigh slipped through his lips, as his arm lent on his leg, where his head was being held up by his hand. Dropping his smoke on the ground and squashing it under his boot.

"Allen was the one who planted that," he whispered, though it was in a strained voice, a whisper that could be barely heard, but his two companions heard.

The wind whistled by again, rustling the leaves and dropping one into a fountain that made the water ripple and wave.

They all stared at the tree, remembering the white haired boy who had the ambition to save everyone, good and evil.

"Well it lasted for quite a long time," Tiedoll announced, as he looked at his companions.

"Indeed it did."

"Idiot apprentice."

"Wait, does that mean you were close to the HQ when he did that?" Tiedoll wondered.

"Yeah, that's why I punish him by looking after my man eating plant I pick up once. Almost got me caught, the bloody brat," Cross responded with a dark smirk on his face as he remembered the good old days.

And to outsiders, they would probably consider him a sadist towards children, but to those that really know the man and had that keen eye; they would have seen the amusement and happiness that was hidden in the corner of his eyes as he talked about his long-time apprentice.

"Well, whatever. And as much fun I've had with you two, I need to head back and make sure the brat isn't making a mess or something," Cross announced, as he stood up and put his jacket the way he was holding it before. Starting off back down the path, he came down.

"I too must leave; I still need to finish something before I start teaching next week. So I shall see you around," Link said next, as he turned on his heels and started going the way he came from.

Both leaving Tiedoll sitting on the bench. "Still the anti-social people you always are. How times don't even change that poor habit," a chuckle lifted from his throat, as he looked both ways at the retreating figures before they walked too far for him to see.

With a smile still on his face, he look at his drawing, finding it not truly finished. So he did that, finishing it until he had the perfect drawing of that one significant tree.

**TBC**

Good, bad? What minna-san? Review, don't review, your choice really. *shrugs*

However, until next time...

PEACE OUT, Minna-san!


End file.
